Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Jungle Fury is the sixteenth season of Power Rangers. It was based on the thirty-first Super Sentai series, Juken Sentai Gekiranger. The 2007-8 Writers Guild strike happened during production, upending some plans and forcing Bruce Kalish, Jackie Marchand, and John Tellegen to rush a few episodes to get them done. Jungle Fury was then written by strikebreaking/non-union writers until the strike finished Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 29:54 to 31:57, forcing the original writers to work out how to pick off where the interim had left off. Toku Rants interview with Jon Tellegen Synopsis For over ten thousand years, the spirit of a pure evil known as Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the Pai Zhuq, the "Order of the Claw," a secretive Kung Fu clan. But now, evil has escaped and the Pai Zhuq has selected their three top members to fight this evil. Jarrod, Lily, and Theo were picked, but [[Jarrod] turned out to be a bad choice and Casey, a cub was to take his place. Jarrod tried taking the container holding Dai Shi. It accidentally opened; Dai Shi killed Master Mao and took over Jarrod's body. The trio was sent to find a new master and he gave them the special gift to become Power Rangers. They alone are the Earth's only hope to stop the army of evil animal spirits from overtaking the human world. Dai Shi is doing everything, and anything that he can, along with his loyal minion Camille and an army of undead, the Rinshi so he can take over the world and have animals rule. He started out with the Five Fingers of Poison, but they failed. Dai Shi controls an army of fear, and the three Power Rangers are trying to stop him. When a Rinshi Warrior possessing an animal spirit is too much for the Rangers, each are trained by a retired master in a new animal spirit. Lily was trained by Master Phant in the ways of the Elephant, Theo was trained by the visually impaired Master Swoop in the techniques of the Bat, and Casey was taught by RJ's father Master Finn in the tradition of the Shark. Dai Shi and Camille revived the deadly Overloads Carnisoar and Jellica to train them in the ways of fear, deceit and terror, stripping Jarrod of his humanity. When Dai Shi fought the Rangers with his training, he defeated them and took RJ prisoner. To save RJ, the Rangers were taken to the Spirit World by Master Mao to be trained by three fallen Masters: Master Rill, Master Guin, and Master Lope. In doing so, the three Rangers were able to upgrade to Master mode with incredible jets and hand-held claw weapons. RJ's Wolf Spirit, which he obtained by following his own path and straying from his father's Shark style, was tampered with by Dai Shi and transformed RJ into a werewolf. RJ did not rely on his friends and tried to take care of the situation by himself. Ultimately, he learned to lean on his friends and transformed into the Wolf Ranger. RJ's werewolf problem was able to fix thanks to his new friendship with Flit the fly, who once was human. The last Overlord, Grizzaka was revived but he took over Dai Shi's place, as he hates humans and resents Dai Shi possessing a human. Dai Shi wanted to possess Grizzaka's powerful Zocato power. RJ's old friend from Pai Zhuq Dominic, a wanderer who hadn't yet found his path, decided being the Rhino Ranger was his path. Years ago, Master Mao once gave Dominic the Control Dagger, which everyone is now after it to control the Rhino Steel Zord from the Rhino Nexus. Camille and Dai Shi reached the Nexus, a betrayal towards the Overloads. Dominic was able to take control of the Rhino Steel Megazord and destroy Carnisoar once and for all. The time was running out to revive three Phantom Beast Generals from the Crystal Eyes. Grizzaka was also destroyed by the Rangers. The Generals were revived by Jellica but they destroyed her and allied with Dai Shi, wanting him to be their King. Dai Shi's first court of order is to kidnap the three living masters and put them under control to manifest three Spirit Rangers to go against the five Power Rangers. Master Finn was locked in a Crystal Eye and saved by his son and together they were able to gain control over the Spirit Rangers and call them forth when needed. Soon Dai Shi was loosing control over Jarrod and the remaining Phantom Beast Generals blamed Camille and sent warriors against her. Jarrod saved her and Casey witnessed this and when to Dai Shi's temple to save Jarrod. Together, Jarrod and Camille helped in a battle with the Rangers. Ashamed of his bad deeds, Jarrod refused to help again when Scorch and Dai Shi began a new Beast War. Dai Shi opens up a portal to the Spirit World and resurrects all his fallen warriors, including the fallen masters. Jarrod finally decides to join them as well and helps weaken Dai Shi and the three protectors finally destroy Dai Shi forever. Once the war was finished, Camille and Jarrod train as beginners in the Pai Zhuq academy. Dominic was given a fond farewell, along with Fran to back-pack through Europe. Characters Rangers :Main article:Jungle Fury Rangers Spirit Rangers :Main article:Spirit Rangers Warriors Allies *Fran (Portrayed by Sarah Thomson) - A bumbling loyal customer of Jungle Karma Pizza who is hired to work there by RJ. *Flit (Portrayed by Kelson Henderson) - A former enemy of Camille. Pai Zhuq Masters *Master Mao (Portrayed by Nathaniel Lees) is a previous mentor to the Rangers and Jarrod, He is master of the caracal spirit *Master Phant (Portrayed by Bruce Allpress) - He teaches Lily the techniques of the elephant, used to create the Elephant Spirit Ranger and tested Lily for her Master Stripes. He is master of the Elephant Spirit. *Master Swoop (Portrayed by Oliver Driver) - He teaches Theo and prior to him RJ, the techniques of the bat, used to created the Bat Spirit Ranger and tested Theo for his Master Stripes. He is master of the Bat Spirit. *Master Finn (Portrayed by Paul Gittens) - RJ's father. He teaches Casey the techniques of the shark, used to the Shark Spirit Ranger and tested Casey for his Master Stripes. He is master of the Shark Spirit. *Master Guin (Portrayed by Michelle Langstone) - Tests Lily and gives her a Master mode, she is master of the Penguin Spirit. *Master Rilla (Portrayed by Stig Eldred) - Tests Casey and gives him a Master mode, he is master of the Gorilla Spirit. *Master Lope (Portrayed by Andrew Laing) - Tests Theo and gives him a Master mode, he is master of the Antalope Spirit. Other *Whiger - After stealing Casey's animal spirit he tried to finish him off but he almost fell off a cliff and Casey would not let him fall so he helped him find the other ranger's and returned to Casey his animal spirit and his animal spirit manifested as the White Tiger. Civilians *Josh - A kid who Casey taught that the easy way isn't always the right way. *Gabby - Master Phant's niece who Lily teaches to dance. *Luen Martin - Theo's identical twin brother. *Jimmy - A kung-fu student of Casey that also has the Tiger Spirit. *Dr. Silva Jennings - A scientist who found five of the Crystal Eyes. Also is a holder of the Dolphin Spirit. *Maryl Snyder - A geneticist who develops the X5 cloning formula. Villains Dai Shi Clan * Jarrod / Dai Shi - Dai Shi is an ancient evil warrior from 10,000 years ago. He believed that animals should rule the planet and that humans should be erased. He was defeated by warriors and trapped inside a chest. After a brief battle with Master Mao, fallen student Jarrod accidentally opens the chest and brings Dai Shi to the real world. Dai Shi defeats Master Mao and takes Jarrod's body. * Camille - Camille is Dai Shi's loyal warrior. During Dai Shi's absence, Camille remained quietly inside a wall. She rejoins Dai Shi's side to help him destroy the Power Rangers. Camille has a chameleon battle armor. * Rinshi - Foot soldiers of Dai Shi's army. Few Rinshi are chosen to become Rinshi Beasts. * Rinshi Beasts Five Fingers of Poison * Rantipede * Gakko * Toady * Stingerella * Naja Overlords *Carnisoar - The Sky Overlord - Dai Shi seeks him to be his master. *Jellica - The Water Overlord - Camille seeks her to replace Carnisoar. *Grizzaka- The Earth Overlord - revived but refuses to take orders from Dai Shi. Phantom Beasts *Phantom Beast Generals **Snapper - A Phantom Beast General, holds the spirit of the Snapping Turtle. **Whiger - A Phantom Beast General, holds the spirit of the White Tiger. **Scorch - The leading Phantom Beast General, holding the spirit of the Avalon Dragon. *Phantom Beast Warriors **Sonimax **Dynamir **Unidoom **Rammer **Badrat **Grinder **Osirus **Lepus Arsenal *Solar Morphers: RJ presents the Rangers with sunglasses that allow them to morph into their Ranger forms. The Solar Morphers are also used for communication between the Rangers and RJ *Tiger Battle Claws: It can store a number of things, including weapons, in a pocket dimension. The weapon is attached to the wrist and knuckles of the wearer. *Jungle Bo *Jungle Tonfa *Junglechucks *Strike Rider- Red Ranger's cycle *Claw Cannon Blaster *Jungle Mace- Master Phant's weapon, entrusted to the Yellow Ranger *Jungle Fan- Master Swoop's weapon, entrusted to the Blue Ranger *Shark Sabers- Master Finn's weapon, entrusted to the Red Ranger *Jungle Master Mode **Claw Boosters *Wolf Morpher *Rhino Morpher *Control Dagger *Jungle Blade Zords Episodes Notes *This season is one of the rare instances where the Rangers still have their powers by the end of the story, including their zords, as nothing was done to take them away. *During production of Jungle Fury, the actors who played RJ, Casey, and Lily also appeared in the first season of the show "Legend of the Seeker". David De Lautour played recurring character Michael Cypher, while Jason Smith and Anna Hutchison made a guest appearance in the episode "Identity". *The Spirit Rangers came about during a meeting about toys. Marchand pitched the idea of making the three masters into Rangers, rather than do more motorcycle toys. Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 31:55 to 33:18 *This is the first series to feature rangers using their Zords to battle grunts/foot soldiers. The animal spirits are basically each Ranger's personal spirit and are only used for giant monster battles when combined. *This is the first Power Rangers series to have a Purple Ranger as a protagonist. *This is the first series where the foot soldiers retain their Japanese name from the Sentai counterpart. *This is the first season since Turbo where the Red Ranger doesn't have a battlizer mode. *This is the first season where the core team doesn't have belts. Dominic is the only Ranger on this team with a belt, as part of his suit's martial arts theme. *There are 8 mentors in this season, the most mentors in every season of the Power Rangers. *This is the final series that aired on Jetix and Toon Disney, due to Toon Disney and Jetix changing to Disney XD. *This was the only series to feature Rangers who have no interaction with both their predecessors and their successors in any form, until the Power Rangers Super Megaforce episode Spirit of the Tiger featured Casey. *Power Rangers Jungle Fury continues the pattern established by its executive producer, Bruce Kalish, by having four-word titles for the episodes. SPD had one-word episode titles, Mystic Force'' (excluding The Snow Prince) had two-word episode titles, and Operation Overdrive had three word episode titles. *This season aired concurrent with the ''Super Sentai series Engine Sentai Go-Onger, which would be adapted the following year as Power Rangers RPM. *There is a small similarity between this season and Dino Thunder. Both series feature three rangers at the start (Red, blue and yellow) and feature both mentors becoming a Ranger themselves. Both series are later joined by a white-colored Ranger. *This is the first season since ''Power Rangers Wild Force ''not to use wrist morphers, and the first season ever to use a morpher that isn't held in or on the hands. See Also * Jungle Fury (Toyline) External links * Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website ru: Power Rangers Jungle Fury de: Jungle Fury fr: Jungle Fury Category:Season Category:Jungle Fury Category:Disney Era